


Possession

by Ulffy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulffy/pseuds/Ulffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless bribe for story continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semnai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semnai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Is And What Never Should Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620639) by [semnai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semnai/pseuds/semnai). 



> Done for semnai to bribe her to continue "What Is And What Never Should Be". Lets see if it works : P


End file.
